Alouette, gentille alouette
by willelmina18
Summary: Tout le monde le sait, Hibari Kyoya ne boit jamais d'alcool. Ce que personne ne connaît, en revanche, c'est la raison de cette abstinence... /!\ yaoi 6918 /!\


Disclaimer : Malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour eux, les personnages de KHR ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon, cela fait longtemps que j'aurais collé plusieurs d'entre eux dans des chambres vidéos-surveillées. Mais je les emprunte quand même à Amano Akira pour faire mumuse avec.

Pairing : 6918, MukuxHiba, mon premier ! J'en suis relativement fière, mais après ça reste une petite chose merdique écrite dans les moments où j'ai de l'inspiration… C'est-à-dire surtout en étude !

Commentaire préliminaire de la pauvre auteure mono-neuronale : Certes, Hibari n'agirait jamais comme ça. Jamais il n'accepterait d'arrêter un combat, surtout contre Mukuro. Mais que voulez-vous, il est saoul, et n'a donc plus toutes ses capacités de réflexion. Dooonc… Ça finit mal pour son… Pour lui.

* * *

Tout le monde le sait, Hibari Kyoya ne boit jamais d'alcool. Ce que personne ne connaît, en revanche, c'est la raison de cette sobriété permanente… Il affirme que c'est pour ne pas émousser ses capacités au combat. Cependant, la vérité est toute autre… Et bien moins noble.

En réalité, tout a commencé à une fête organisée par Reborn. Le gamin avait su convaincre l'accro aux tonfas de se joindre aux autres gardiens en indiquant qu'il y avait une chance pour que Rokudo Mukuro, en sentant que Chrome s'amusait bien, décide de s'inviter à leur petite fête en se substituant à elle. Hibari, toujours à la recherche d'une occasion de prendre sa revanche sur l'illusionniste, avait donc accepté de se rendre à leur réception.

Peu à peu, l'alcool aidant, il avait fini par se détendre, allant même jusqu'à pardonner Yamamoto et Gokudera qui, lors d'une des étreintes fougueuses dont ils avaient le secret, l'avaient légèrement frôlé.

Puis, comme l'avait prédit l'arcobaleno, l'illusionniste avait fait son apparition. Hibari, malgré son esprit légèrement embrumé par les quelques verres qu'il avait descendu, l'avait aussitôt attaqué, créant un vide autour d'eux (les Vongola ne sont pas fous non plus, ils savent qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de la route de Hibari quand il se bat). Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes de combat, Mukuro avait bloqué les tonfas meurtrières avec son trident d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il tendait un jeu de cartes :

- Kufufu… Tu n'as pas l'air en état de te battre… Que dirais-tu de régler ça… Au poker ?

Et, comme un idiot… Pardon, comme un homme éminemment intelligent et totalement classe mais surtout totalement bourré, ce qui revient au même, il avait accepté.

C'est ainsi que le grand, dangereux, puissant, craint et respecté Hibari Kyoya s'était retrouvé attablé face au tout aussi grand, dangereux, puissant, craint et respecté Rokudo Mukuro, lequel chantonnait tout en observant ses cartes :

- Alouette, gentille alouette… Alouette, je te plumerai…

Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs fait. Après une heure, Hibari n'avait plus le moindre yen en poche. En revanche, il avait quelques verres de plus dans le gosier, ce qui explique sans doute qu'il n'a pas refusé la nouvelle proposition de l'ananas illusionniste :

- Kufufu… Petite alouette, tu n'as plus rien… Alors voilà ce que je te propose : si tu gagnes cette main, je te rends tout ton argent, et je te donne en plus le mien, c'est-à-dire environ… 10000 yens (1). En revanche, si tu perds… Tu passes la nuit avec moi, et je te rends quand même ton argent. Tu n'as rien à perdre, petite alouette…

Sa fierté blessée par ces défaites à répétition avait aussi eu son mot à dire dans sa décision, mais toujours est-il qu'il s'était retrouvé à jouer cette dernière manche. Et je suppose que vous en devinez l'issue… Oui, il avait perdu. Lui, le grand Hibari Kyôya, avait tout perdu. Sa fierté, sa dignité, son honneur, et, bientôt, sa virgin… #ici, l'auteure a fait une malencontreuse rencontre avec le pare-choc de la brigade pour la sauvegarde de la pureté pour cause d'idée foireuse, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas pu finir sa phrase#.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le lendemain, il était seul dans son lit, et une note était épinglée sur un coussin :

"Superbe nuit, petite alouette… Quand je pense que tes capacités étaient émoussées par tout ce que tu as ingurgité ! Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? Je repars maintenant, je ne voudrais pas causer de choc à ma petite Chrome en la faisant revenir dans tes bras… Au fait, comme promis, je te rends ton argent, il est posé sur la table. "

Ce matin-là, Hibari Kyoya se jura que plus jamais il ne boirait une goutte d'alcool. Et qu'il mordrait à mort la prochaine personne qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'évoquer une partie de poker, ou encore cette stupide comptine que l'ananas avait continué à fredonner en le déshabillant…

* * *

(1) Environ 75€. J'en entends certains dire que Muku semble drôlement riche pour un prisonnier, mais bon… C'est un illusionniste, il peut bien mentir si il veut…

Note inutile de l'auteure : Pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le pourquoi du comment de l'alouette, c'est tout simplement que Hibari (ou Kyôya, je sais plus trop), signifie "alouette". Est d'ailleurs pour ça que, durant l'arc de Kokuyo, Ken donne des noms d'oiseaux à notre Hiba national… Bref, ça m'avait frappé, et depuis une image de Mukuro chantant cette innocente comptine française me trottait dans la tête, et j'avais très envie de le mettre sur papier. C'est chose faite, et maintenant j e peux aller me pendre tranquillement.

Note inutile de l'auteure n°2 : Non, je ne suis pas encore pendue ! Je voulais juste signaler, pour ceux qui n'en étaient pas encore sûrs, qu'il est évident que Mukuro a truqué les cartes… C'est un illusionniste, que voulez-vous, il est capable de tout pour parvenir à ses fins…

Note inutile de l'auteure n°3 : Je viens de me rendre compte que c'est le plus court des textes que j'ai posté... En même temps, quand il était en court d'écriture, je n'étais même pas sûre de pouvoir le poster tout seul, je pensais plutôt le ranger avec mes autres délires reborniens... Mais en fait, je l'ai trouvé assez long pour être posté en tant qu'histoire à part entière alors... Voilà.


End file.
